pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystery Kamiri
"Your words stab like swords... Or should I say... s'words'''-?" -An example of Mystery's terrible puns. |name = Mr. Mystery |katakana = プリンス・シャドー・ミッドナイト・ 「'ミステリー'」・カミリ・オブ・ クロックワールド・ザ・ファースト |romaji = Purinsu Shadō Middonaito "Misuterī" Kamiri obu Kurokkuwārudo za Fāsuto |age = Physical (actual age): 18 8.000.000 (Clock Dimension time) |Species = Nightmare (In Clock, it's the name given to a parasite, often having the characteristics of a shadow/demon, who eats dreams and steals people's identities) |gender = Male |hair color = Blue |eye color = Blue (with stars) |home = Clock Castle (formerly) Pritaly Palace |occupation = Idol |song sang = Pride |brand = Mr. Mystery |manager = None |type = Royal Type (Celeb and Cool) |birthday = 11/28 |seiyuu = User:Hanako Inoue |singer = User:Hanako Inoue |imagecolor = Royal blue White (Dream♦SPECTRUM)}} '''Mystery (ミステリー Misuterī), also known as Mys (ミス Misu)' is an idol who came from Pritaly. He's a Royal Type idol, and the first idol with a Secret Type to arrive in Parajuku. His brand is Mr. Mystery, a brand he created himself. Him, Haruka and Flower replaced the members Hibiki Shikyoin, Halulu Bokerdole and Falulu Vocaldoll of COLOR, in order to save them from Tenshi Bokerdole's plan. They're very close, even now, and are an unit. He refers to himself as the Demon of Countless Masks, and a thief. Appearance Mystery is a "slightly tall" boy with fair skin, spiky blue hair tied in a low pigtail and blue eyes with stars inside, a symbol of his rare shapeshifting powers. Outside PriPara, he's actually very short (around 153cm tall) and wear boots with heels to look taller. He has an height complex. Mystery also has two purple horns, a pair of wings and a tail of the same color. It's revealed they're real. In PriPara, he wears the Royal Thief Coord as his casual coord. His Cyalume Coord in all lives is the standard Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord. After forming Dream♦SPECTRUM, his Casual and Cyalume Coord is the Mystery Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord, a MR Coord from the arcade. As a student of PriPara Idol Academy, he doesn't wear his uniform, often getting punished by Shine, who seems to dislike him. Personality Mystery is quite flirty, and likes teasing others. He considers himself everyone's friend, acting nice to anyone he meets. Despite masking it with his perverted personality, Mystery is very sweet, well-mannered, a little shy and always puts others before himself. He also gets angry very easily, and can be quite stubborn when upset, acting anything but gentle. Having suffered a lot in his past, Mystery does his best to help others out when in trouble. However, Mystery is also quite competitive, always looking for strong rivals who can put up exciting shows, and who can catch up to him. On stage, he acts like an average Cool idol, and he's the first Divine Idol in Pritaly. He is the idol who brought the new Cyalume Change, Cyalume Type, to Parajuku, along with the Secret Types. Mystery is also a very good actor, being able to put up acts for a long time, as seen during the years he took Hibiki's place. He's also able to mask his feelings very well, but he learnt to open up to others and occasionally cry when he can't take it anymore. User:Hanako Inoue describes him as the kind of person who would attend a wedding or an important meeting shirtless and with sunglasses, but is always the first one to solve very serious problems anyway. When speaking, Mystery often dramatically poses. Significant Coords *Royal Thief Coord: His first casual coord, and the coord he will wear during his debut live in Japan. *Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord: His first Cyalume Coord. *'Mystery BP Cyalume Coord': Team Cyalume Coord. Relationships *Haruka Shirogane: They're a couple. Haruka instantly recognised Mystery, but never told him. Even before he acted as Hibiki, both really loved each other, and swore to stay together forever. Mystery is slightly overprotective with her, but Haruka claims he's actually pretty sweet and too shy to show it, masking it with lewd jokes. *Flower: Mystery's adoptive sister. They're usually seen together, and get along very well. Both deeply trust each other, and Mystery calls her a "partner in crime". They always agree on everything, and Hilulu believes they are a perfect duo. Flower usually scolds him when he's being lewd. *Hibiki Shikyoin: It's revealed Mystery took Hibiki's place ever since COLOR debuted, in order to save her from Tenshi Bokerdole's plan, which could have killed a normal human. The two are finally getting along and consider each other ultimate rivals. *Shine Shiroumi: Shine dislikes Mystery, and tends to give him Warning Tickets for stupid reasons, such as "being a perverted fool". *ChibiHaru Bokerdole: Mystery considers Chibi one of his first friends, and really likes her as a person. Mystery likes to spend time with her, and quite misses her, feeling bad when she says she hates him. *Lillie Nijiiro: One of Mystery's best friends in PriPara. Mystery likes to see her as his kohai, and as the future of PriPara. He loves her tea. *Hanako Inoue: It's not clear whether Hanako wants him dead or is totally a fangirl. It is probably both. EDIT: Yes, it's both. *Aki "Hilulu" Shikyoin: Hilulu doesn't really like Mystery's attitude, and would like to know what he's actually planning. *Falulu Vocaldoll: Both really respect each other, as idols and rivals. Mystery admits Falulu is a wonderful idol, and deeply admires her. *Fuwari Midorikaze: She's his unit's manager, and he really cares about her. He considers her his best friend. *Ginagi Sayonara: He likes to tease her. Screenshot Gallery Mystery gamusharanoi.png|Mystery performing Gamusharanoi. mystery gamusharanoi 2.png|Mystery performing Gamusharanoi. mi pripara dancing 1.png|Mystery performing PriPara Dancing. mi pripara dancing 2.png|Mystery performing PriPara Dancing in the Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord. mystery idol appeal 1.png|Mystery posing. mystery idol appeal 2.png|Mystery posing. maystery cyalume change.png|"Cyalume Change!" mi lets go pripara.png|The Let's GO PriPara Making Drama mi frozen castle.png|The Frozen Castle Mirage Making Drama mi harukas coord.png|"I'm sorry, not sorry" -Hanako Inoue, 2k17 mi hanakoissorry.png|Part two Mystery rock stone coord cyalume ticket.png|Friend Ticket in the Mr. Mystery Cyalume Coord Mystery rock stone coord ticket.png|Friend Ticket mystery romantic night coord ticket.png|Friend Ticket in the Royal Type "Romantic Night Coord" (Mystery's casual coord) Trivia *His nickname is supposed to be spelled as ミス ("Misu"), but almost all of Hanako's characters spell it as ミッス ("Missu"), which can also mean Miss, to tease him, but he doesn't really mind. *According to his creator, he's had as many redesigns as Haruka. And Haruka had many redesigns. *He's a Jewel Holder. *The reason behind the gap between the Clock Dimension time and the human time is that the time goes faster in Clock, thus his real age would be unknown since he was in both worlds. His considered age is his physical age. *Even though he first appeared in May 2017, his first concept was made in around November 2015, however it was scrapped until March 2016. *There's a recurring gag where the speakers interrupt him whenever he is saying something important, always saying "PriPara pan pon! Mr. Mystery at PriPara Hills / the Headmistress' Office!". *Haruka refers to him as Mikkun (ミックン). *His real name is Prince Shadow Midnight "Mystery" Kamiri of Clockworld the First, but nobody calls him Shadow. **Hanako (character) often calls him by his full name to annoy him. **It is supposed to be so long it's ridiculous, but not as long as a Manager's. *Likes: Tea, sweets, pocky, idols he finds "exciting", singing, dancing, teasing others, friends, mysteries, chess, videogames. *Dislikes: Time, pancakes, spicy food, copycats, paradoxes, liars. Also has a phobia of "potential semes" and Haruka's cooking. *It's heavily implied Mystery likes plushies and crossdressing, but he never speaks about it. *Mystery refers to himself as Boku (僕), but he usually writes it as ボク. He also usually ends his sentences with ゼ (-ze), unlike Haruka, who uses です (desu) and Flower, who uses ッス (-ssu). Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Royal Idol Category:Celeb Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Royalty Category:Mr. Mystery User Category:Idol